warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harveymoon
ummm is that white cat supposed to be Harveymoon? if so put it in the charcat please.Kittypet1 02:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) To Do * Flesh out storyline ❄Moss❄ 23:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *Smooth the flow of writing ❄Moss❄ 23:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *Doesn't Harveymoon need a kittypet charat? Talonclaw 03:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) -- 05:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Collar? Shouldn't Harveymoon have a collar on his warrior charart? Mist 06:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, he does have one in The Rescue. Misty, ask this on the PCA talk page, because you have a good question. 06:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Harveymoon's collar looks a little big. If you are going to make it that big, then make it sag a little bit. Scarpath 22:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) persain? is harveymmon a persian? in the skyclan books, he has a scrunched face.DragonStar ✯ 00:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Having a flat face does not indicate being a purebred. It dosen't even gaurentee persian ansestry becuase there are many short faced breeds (Exotic, Himilayan, Brittish Shorthair, American Shorthair, Scottish Fold, Cymric). Generlizing a breed off a single trait isn't good. That'd be like assuming every dog with a short nose is a bulldog or that every person with almond shaped eyes was Japanese. He might just be a plain old moggie with a flat face. A cat dosen't need to be of purebred descent and be brachycephalic to have a short face. 15:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Do we have a ref for his face being that way? It could have been a face he made. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 00:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Why is his char-art longhair? Is it because of the manga? I'm guessing his charart's long-haired because of the manga, but if the text in the books say he's not, then it should be changed. 18:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Woah.. Is Harveymoon's collar SUPPOSED to be rainbow in his kittypet charart? Spread the word! I'm Smile.cat 17:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Scourgeluv303 Take any charart concerns to PCA. 17:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Mintfur be listed as his mate? I just red SkyClan Manga 3 and it makes it pretty clear they are mates...Leapkit 00:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No, because it was never confirmed that they were mates. | |☛Duckspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 01:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well ok, it that is what you think. :3Leapkit 13:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Harvey Is his kittypet name ever mentioned in the books or by an author? I know it's obvious, but we can't assume. His name might have been Moon and Leafstar just decided to tag on Harvey for some reason. }} 04:23, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, actually, it is. Kate or Vicky stated it on their facebook, I think. I know is was said somewhere... I'll see if I can find it. Alright. If we can cite it, we should then. }} 04:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I've been digging around, and found out it was added back in 2010 by some anon. user. I think we should remove it until a proper cite can be added. I'll continue looking, but I'm not promising anything. Vicky's got a lot on her fb page to be weeded through.